


Klaine- Lion King Style

by Smily_Bookworm



Category: Glee
Genre: Crazy wavid bromace, Humour, Jumping on the couch, M/M, Oblivious Blaine, Oblivious Kurt, Romance, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smily_Bookworm/pseuds/Smily_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Disney to show us our Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine- Lion King Style

Authors Note : Hey guys, the moment I heard this song today all I could think of were these two oblivious pair of baffling baboons and I just had to put it out for people who might be thinking like me.

 

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or Disney or any part of Lion King!

Hope you enjoy! Begin...

* * *

 

During warblers practice, while Kurt and Blaine were making oblivious goggly eyes at each other :

_[David:]_

I can see what's happening

_[Wes:]_

**What** _**?** _

_[David:]_

**And they don't have a clue**

_[Wes:]_

**Who?**

_[David:]_

**They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line**

**Our trio's down to two.**

_[Wes:]_

**Oh**.

_[David:]_

(In a sarcastic mock-French accent)

**Ze sweet caress of twilight**

(Back to normal, but still sarcastic)

**There's magic everywhere**

**And with all this romantic atmosphere**

**Disaster's in the air**

When Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel have a girl's night and all that Kurt does is gush about Blaine:

_[Mercedes:]_

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

_[Rachel:]_

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

While having a disney movie marathon but neither of them can concentrate on the movie cause they are have too much on their minds:

_[Blaine:]_

**So many things to tell him**

**But how to make him see**

**The truth about my past?**

**Impossible!**

**He'd turn away from me**

_[Kurt:]_

**He's holding back, he's hiding**

**But what, I can't decide**

**Why won't he be the 'king' I know he is**

**The 'king' I see inside?**

As each one of the New Directions, comes to realize the changes in Kurt after he met Blaine:

_[New Directions:]_

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**The peace the evening brings**

**The world, for once, in perfect harmony**

**With all its living things**

_[Santana and Brittney:]_

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**You needn't look too far**

**Stealing through the night's uncertainties**

**Love is where they are**

Back in the Warblers Practice where both of the are still as oblivious as we left them a few moments ago:

_[David:]_

**And if he falls in love tonight**

**It can be assumed**

_[Warblers:]_

**His carefree days with us are history**

_[David and Wes:]_

**In short, our pal is doomed...**

"Are we seriously doing Disney for Nationals?!", asked Blaine, jumping up and down like a hyperactive puppy.

*Facepalm*

* * *

If you do like it….please don't hesitate to review….and even if you don't like it id love your comments. Thanks

 


End file.
